


Unfaithfully Yours

by took_skye



Series: Living For the Night [17]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Adolescent Sexuality, Alternate Universe - Noir, F/M, POV First Person, POV Original Character, Parent/Child Incest, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-28
Updated: 2011-01-28
Packaged: 2017-10-23 01:12:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/244605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/took_skye/pseuds/took_skye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At 16 Lil Foyet is very much her father's daughter...unfortunately for her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unfaithfully Yours

  
_"It's one thing for you to play hard to get... but don't go trying to cut my nuts off." ~ Jackie Boy, Sin City_

***///***

After classes I always share smokes with Nathan Harris. I like Nathan, he’s not a pain like other boys. He doesn’t say much of anything, doesn’t grope or grab me, in fact he’s half-petrified to even look at me. He just sits, quietly, and shares smokes with me. I like that; it’s like being sociable without the hassles of it.

“You finish _The Scarlet Letter_?” I ask after a few drags.

Nathan nods some. “Yeah.”

“It was alright. It's better if you think that the chick's husband's poisoning the pastor with those plants.”

“Yeah.” Nathan’s words always come out as worried whispers like his mind is five miles away so he just hopes what he’s saying is appropriate to the actual conversation he’s in. “Your dad’s here.” That being said, he’s oddly observant.

I look over as I drag off the cancer stick a little more and see the police cruiser. He’s gonna flash the siren and lights…yup, there it is. Show-off.

I offer up the rest of my cig to Nathan, but he just shakes his head so I put it out against the stonewall we’re on and flick the bud into the bushes. “Later Nate!” I pat the top of his head playfully then go to kiss his cheek to see what he does.

The boy does nothing but nod a little. “Later.”

“Stay gold!” I add as I head to the cruiser and get in.

“Hey Sunshine!”

“No one’s watching, Dad, you don’t have to bother.” I hear the squeak of his hands gripping and grinding the wheel. He hates that I’ve stopped playing along with every little father-daughter nicety he’s created for us.

I’ve explained that they make me look like a defective now that I’m a teen, but I think he found some solace in them. As long as I was his Little Sunshine then I was a little girl. I wasn’t beyond his controls. I was his loyal-as-a-pup sidekick, a pretty puppet that he could dress up and pull the strings of...nothing more than an eager accessory.

“Aw, what’s wrong, Daddy?” I roll my head from the window to his unamused face and smile wide. “Is this better?” I shift closer, set my hand on his leg, and give his cheek a kiss before smirking a little. “I love you, Daddy.”

I give his leg one last squeeze and then settle back into my seat with a chuckle. I know he’s been thinking about me that way. The way daddies should never think about their daughters. I could tell when he claimed to Mom that there was no reason to get me a new uniform this past summer despite the skirt now riding the curve of my ass as I walk. I think it's the other reason he wants to keep up the daddy's little girl BS...help keep those dirty little thoughts at bay.

For the moment it’s a source of amusement, watching him to try to keep control of himself as I push the buttons. The controls will snap soon enough though, they always do with those like us.

“So who’s the nerd?” He’s clearly unimpressed as he starts to pull away.

I look back out the window. “Nathan. He’s a classmate of mine.” A smile slips out. “He’s a sweet kid actually.”

“Sounds like a sap.”

Dad’s not wrong.

My head rolls back. “Sounds like you’re jealous.”

And neither am I.

“I don’t get jealous, Lil.”

“What if I told you I let him taste me?”

His eyes flicker to me, then scan down to the pleats in my skirt. He’s thinking about it. “Did you?”

I pull the pleats apart, spread the skirt over my lap with pinching fingers until the dip between my legs appears. “You answer first.” I let fingers curl under the hem.

“Knock it off,” Dad snaps just a little, finally turning his attention back to the road. “Geek like that wouldn’t know what to do with a girl like you anyway.”

“And you do, Daddy?”

The question earns me a smirk from the man. “You know I don’t like to brag.”

I laugh some. “Neither does Nathan.”

The smirk leaves his face.

I breathe deep in, arch a little as I do. “Like you, he lets his work speak for itself, ya know?”

“He’s not like me.”

“No?” I release one hand from my skirt but let the other bunch up more of the fabric. “No. He isn’t.” I pull up, show off the tops of my thighs. “He’s not so insecure as to get jealous over other guys I might fuck and suck.”

Dad starts to laugh as he pulls into our usual fast food joint. He parks, turns off the car, and moves his arm slowly to the back of my neck. Then he grabs. Pulls hard on chunks of hair, sending my head back and throat arching. “You wanna fuck with me, little girl.”

His voice grounds the bones in my body and gives my tummy a tingle. I shift some. My heart’s kicked up its pace, only my eyes move to look at him.

“Only as much as you wanna fuck with me, big man.” I smile softly. My legs move to work my body up in the seat.

My skirt skims up my thighs followed closely by Dad’s other hand. “I swear to fuck I’ll finish you here.”

“Really? Right here in the parking lot in broad daylight?” I give a thoughtful moan. “What would Mother think?”

The hand in my hair twists, pinpricks rise with the loss of hair follicles, and my father leans into my side. “You’re mine Lil, don’t ever forget that.” His lips are at my ear, his breath echoes in its curve.

“And?” I hold his gaze and part my legs just to see if he’ll go for it.

“And If I want something from you,” the hand moves to the top of my legs, brushes cotton panties, “wherever and whenever I want it,” it takes the slightest turn to the inside of my thighs, “I’ll take it.”

I wonder what he thinks I’m going to do. Fold? Apologize and beg for his forgiveness? Beg him to stop? Break down and cry? I’m not. I’m my father’s daughter, he raised me well, and that’s not what we do.

I smirk, smile, “Then take it…” laugh softly, “Daddy.”

Dad pushes me away so that my head nearly smacks off the side window. “Stay in the car.” He gets out and heads into the restaurant, taking the keys.

He actually blinked first.

I laugh more as I go to pull a hand mirror out of my purse and fix my hair.

***

The knock at my window pulls me from my homework. Just outside the car is a man with black hair and a serious face. I can’t roll down the windows without the keys so I just step out instead.

He’s a fair sized guy with broad shoulders and an overall severe look to him that’s accented by a dirty tan duster. I give him an expectant look. He knocked on my window so he must want something.

“Are you okay?” He asks as if it were the most important question he’d ever asked another person.

“D-Do I know you?” He thinks I’m in trouble, I’ll let him keep the belief.

The man glances past me a moment then his dark orbs return to mine. “No, but I know the man you’re with, George Foyet.”

“Oh…o-okay.” I tuck my lip in for him.

“I used to work with him and I…know how he can be. Especially with young ladies like you.” He doesn’t know who I am, he’s mistaking me for a girlfriend. “I think you have a right to know that he's a very dangerous man and you aren't safe around him. No one is.”

Bored now. “You got the wrong idea, Mister, I’m fine.”

“Aaron Hotchner,” the man gives his name and moves a step closer to me, drops his voice in confidence. “I saw what he just did to you. I can tell you now that he’ll only get worse.”

I know the name, know who he is; private investigator and the perpetual thorn in my dad’s side. How wonderfully worth my time he’s become once again.

I pull my sleeves up, turn my arms some so he catches glimpses of cut-up arms (my own work, but he'll think it's Dad) as I seem to hold a worried stomach together. “George loves me he’s just…” I work up some moisture in my baby blues, “a little stressed out lately.”

The PI gets a look like he wants to touch me in some form of comfort, but isn’t sure he should. Eventually his hand goes inside his coat pocket and comes out with a small card instead. “If you’re ever in trouble, don’t be afraid to call me, okay?”

“I’m often in trouble.” I smile faintly.

Mr. Sullen returns the smile in kind. It’s strange on him, like a sudden splash of color in a black and white movie. “Well then I guess you’ll be calling me often.”

“I guess so.”

Hotchner looks past me once more. “I think I should go now.”

“George is coming?”

“He’s about to,” he looks down at me, opens his mouth to speak, but I stop him.

With a finger to his lips I stop him. “You should go now, George’s terribly jealous.”

The man nods at my hurried whisper as he takes my hand away from his mouth, keeps hold of it as he speaks. “Remember to call me.” His hand squeezes mine for added emphasis.

“I will.”

I move up on my tiptoes and press my lips to his. He’s like a statue, doesn’t return it or fight it. I settle back on the flats of my feet with a slight smile. “Thank you, Mr. Hotchner.”

He releases my hand as he gives a single nod and turns to go.

I tuck the business card in my bra as I watch with a slight smirk. Hotchner’s got a nice swagger to his leave.

***

When Dad comes back to the cruiser he’s already rewritten history some, editing out the incident in the car completely. He focuses in on some pathetic lecture about reputations and how important I keep my clean and pure. Must be easier for him to go the concerned father route than to admit defeat in any way, shape, or form.

For the moment I’d rather keep my little meeting of Hotchner to myself, at least until I can find a way to use it to my own advantage, so simply nod along and play dutiful daughter.

And the little piggy goes blah blah blah all the way home.

***///***

 _"Jealousy in romance is like salt in food. A little can enhance the savor, but too much can spoil the pleasure and, under certain circumstances, can be life-threatening." ~ Maya Angelou_


End file.
